


Сердце дракона

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Fantastic, Fantasy, M/M, Mysticism, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Исполнение на заявку: Мистик!ау. Хэнк/(|)Коннор. Хэнк божество или дух, живущий среди людей и от горя забывший, кто он есть.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 7





	Сердце дракона

**Author's Note:**

> С любовью к фильму "Сердце дракона".

Коннор отмечал странности.  
Аккуратно заносил их в архив, отмечал даты, пытался отследить закономерности, и не видел их. Это были странности, к которым он не мог применить свою систему анализа, но он пытался. Он не понимал, почему раньше никто этих странностей не замечал, возможно, дело было в том, насколько Хэнк отдалился от людей в своем горе, но из этого можно было сделать вывод, что раньше странностей не было. Это были выводы, под которыми не было достаточной базы улик, а значит, выводы были настолько зыбкими, что программа настоятельно рекомендовала их игнорировать.  
Коннор не мог.  
Он перебирал эти моменты раз за разом, и каждый раз находил логичное объяснение, дающее полный и развернутый ответ… Но только на одно событие. А события накапливались, Коннор видел это накопление, и не понимал, почему этого не видят остальные. Почему этого не видит Хэнк.  
Коннор вычесывает Сумо шерсть специальной щеткой, и пес терпеливо подставляет под щетку бока, норовя периодически облизать Коннору лицо. Коннор был в восторге от Сумо – грубо говоря, он был в восторге от любого живого существа, так как сам таким не являлся, но от Сумо – особенно. Теперь, когда он мог позволить себе оперировать такими понятиями как «восторг», «удовольствие», «удовлетворение» и «любовь». Коннор любил Сумо, и ему нравилось его чесать, играть с ним, погружать пальцы в густую теплую шерсть и анализировать собственные ощущения. Он гладит собаку по голове и оборачивается к Хэнку.  
– А сколько Сумо лет? – это не праздный вопрос. Сумо не выглядел молодым псом, и, вероятно, его нужно показать ветеринару, возможно, подобрать особый корм, составить программу физических нагрузок – Коннор хотел, настолько это было возможно, продлить ему жизнь и не думал, что Хэнк будет против. Определенно нет, если заниматься этим будет Коннор и не заставит Хэнка бегать по парку вместе с собакой.  
Хэнк задумывается.  
– Хэммм, я честно говоря, не помню, где-то валялся его паспорт с прививками, но не уверен, что теперь найду. Ну, в ветклинике, где ему зубы чистили, должна быть карточка… – Хэнк отхлебывает пиво и усмехается, глядя как Коннор тискает собаку. – Но если напрячься… Сумо мы завели, как поженились, уже тогда думали, что он будет отличным компаньоном ребенку, но сначала она строила карьеру, потом я, нужно было на ноги встать, домом обзавестись… Лет восемь прошло, наверно, и Коул родился…  
Хэнк мрачнеет. Все равно больно, просто теперь… тупее чем раньше.  
– Считай сам, короче, не молодой он уже, так что не напрягай его лишний раз, дай собаке спокойно дожить свою жизнь.  
Коннор считает, естественно, быстро.  
– Но тогда ему… Около 15 лет?..  
Хэнк кивает.  
– Ну, получается так. Я ж говорю – старый уже.  
Это… Странно. Коннор вытаскивает из сети нужный файл.  
Сенбернар– порода собак. Различают короткошерстную и длинношерстную. Происходят от тибетских мастиффов. Сейчас используются в качестве сторожевых, сопровождающих и собак-спасателей. Крепкая, крупная порода. Преданные и послушные, любят людей, аккуратно и бережно обращаются с детьми.  
Высота в холке взрослого кобеля – 70-90 см  
Вес – не менее 70 кг.  
Средняя продолжительность жизни – 8-10 лет.  
Это было странно. Потому что Сумо выглядел, как немолодая, но и не старая собака. Небольшое ожирение, в целом спокойный, даже ленивый характер. Но даже шерсть выглядела хорошо, особенно после расчесывания, зубы были в порядке, и, насколько мог определить Коннор, не было проблем, свойственных породе.  
– У Сумо очень крепкое здоровье.  
Хэнк довольно кивает и похлопывает по колену. Собака вздыхает, но поднимается на лапы и гулко топает к Хэнку, кладет голову ему на ногу и позволяет себя потрепать по ушам.  
– Ага, старичок молодец. Сколько раз меня спасал – не сосчитать. Если б я не был уверен, что такая старая собака никому не нужна, может и смелости было бы больше…  
Коннору не нравятся такие разговоры, и он переводит тему.  
– Я рад, что он чувствует себя хорошо, но обязательно свожу его в клинику, пусть лучше посмотрит врач. Кстати, о врачах, Хэнк, вы очень давно не проходили медосмотр…  
Хэнк стонет и делает вид, что собирается кинуть в него бутылкой. Он не кинет, а Коннор бы поймал, и это знают они оба.  
– Не начинай!  
Это были странности. Они копились.  
Коннор нашел револьвер Хэнка в ящике стола на кухне. Конечно, у Хэнка был сейф для хранения оружия, и Коннор посчитал, что сейф для хранения оружия – самое подходящее место для хранения оружия. А не ящик с мелочами вроде прищепок для пакетов, зажигалок и зубочисток. Он не любил такие разговоры, но все-таки спросил тогда у Хэнка:  
– Как часто вы играли в русскую рулетку?  
Хэнк отвел глаза, и, возможно, Коннор мог бы характеризовать этот жест как неловкость. Что было странно. Обычно Хэнку было глубоко наплевать на мнение окружающих, о чем он весьма громко заявлял всем, кто это мнение высказывал. Такую реакцию Коннор регистрировал только тогда, когда внимание Хэнка было направленно… на него. И это было… Странно, но приятно. Хэнк не должен был оправдываться, Коннор не ждал никаких оправданий, он был достаточно социально подкован, чтобы понимать все мотивы Хэнка, ему было достаточно, чтобы Хэнк просто… Больше так не делал. И Коннор делал все, чтобы снизить суицидальные наклонности Хэнка, и отмечал, что в общем и целом… У него получалось.  
– Не знаю. Когда напивался. Ну, то есть, частенько, выходит. Пару раз в неделю, наверно. Блин, Коннор, просто убери пушку, чтобы не маячила перед глазами, и забудем об этом, лады?  
– Конечно, Хэнк.  
Какова вероятность? Хэнк вкладывал один патрон в револьвер. Емкость барабана – семь патронов. При каждой игре шанс один к шести. Хэнк играл не по разу. Каждый раз шанс возрастал. Хэнк играл несколько раз в неделю. Шанс возрастал. Хэнк играл долгое время – больше нескольких месяцев… Коннор почувствовал ужас, увидев, как скакнули вверх проценты вероятности. Это было… Почти невозможно. Вероятность выживания Хэнка была ничтожно мала. Коннор убрал оружие подальше. Просчитанные цифры вероятности… Беспокоили. Причиняли физическое неудобство. Волновали.  
Хэнк не видел этого. А Коннор не мог забыть, потому что Коннор ничего не мог забыть.  
Коннор вел график странностей. Их было много. Настолько, что игнорировать их становилось все сложнее.  
– Он еще где-то здесь, Коннор!  
Хэнк напряжен, сжимает пистолет. Убит девиант, они примчались первыми просто потому, что Коннор засек вызов на шум драки, и они были совсем рядом. Он предложил проверить, и Хэнк согласился. А теперь они стояли посреди разгромленной квартиры над телом андроида с проломленной головой. Чем-то очень тяжелым. Почему не сопротивлялся? Андроид в любом случае сильнее человека! Модель была женской, домохозяйка, зарегистрированный девиант. Теперь по закону это было убийство. Коннор наклоняется и тянется к разлитому тириуму.  
– А ну не смей!  
В работе с Хэнком были и минусы. Впрочем, провести анализ он может и чуть позже, когда Хэнк, допустим, отвернется.  
– На нее вряд ли напал андроид – удары слишком хаотичны, даже для девианта, не знал, куда следует бить. Она пыталась защититься – повреждения рук – закрывала голову, но только пассивно, не наблюдаются признаки того, что она пыталась причинить вред нападавшему. Преступник, вероятно, уже сбежал, дверь была открыта, когда мы пришли.  
– Нет, этот гад где-то здесь. Коннор, помоги мне его найти!  
Коннор еще раз осматривает место преступления – и все улики, которые он видит, вся построенная модель произошедшего указывает на то, что преступник скрылся.  
– Хэнк, его тут нет.  
Хэнк косится в сторону Коннора.  
– И что предлагаешь? Просто вызывать труповозку?  
– И попытаться найти убийцу по следам. Возможно, он не ушел слишком далеко.  
Хэнк смотрит несколько секунд на Коннора, а потом кивает на большой шкаф в углу и направляет на него пистолет.  
– Открой-ка тут шкаф. Но осторожно. И не маячь перед дулом.  
Коннор не успевает. Из шкафа выпрыгивает человек, и Коннору приходится постараться, чтобы сбить его с ног и прижать к полу. Все происходит за доли секунды, и приехавшей подмоге они сдают парня уже в наручниках. Чуть позже выясняется, что он алкоголик и в припадке ярости просто забил своего андроида. Мари. Ее звали Мари, и она говорила службе поддержки, что любит своего хозяина, что он пьет и не всегда бывает в здравом рассудке, но пропадет без нее. Хэнк хмурится.  
– И, вероятно, правда любила, раз даже не попыталась дать отпор, когда его переклинило.  
Коннор чувствует… Печаль, от того, что погибшая не разглядела, что тратит свое время на человека, который был этого не достоин, но еще он чувствует… беспокойство.  
– Как вы поняли, что он все еще на месте преступления? Я не увидел этого, а если бы мы начали преследование, возможно, ему удалось бы скрыться. Я уверен, что ничего не пропустил. Так как же?  
Хэнк косится на него, он мрачен после этой истории, он не в духе, но все же пожимает плечами.  
– Да не знаю я. Если ты ждешь от меня рассказа о какой-то пропущенной улике – у меня его нет. Просто… чуйка сработала, вот и все. Интуиция. Забей, ты все равно молодец, быстро его скрутил.  
Это странно. Этих странностей – слишком много. Десятки. Несколько десятков. Они слишком часты, чтобы от них отмахиваться, и Коннор не может отмахнуться. Хэнк слишком важен для него, Хэнк занимает слишком значимое место в его системе приоритетов, чтобы проигнорировать такое количество… странностей.  
Только кроме Коннора их никто не видит.  
Их не видит Хэнк. Он просто не видит, что что-то в картине мира не сходится с ожидаемым настолько, что становится критичным. Коннор спрашивает, пытается указать, но не находит ответа.  
Их не видят их коллеги. Да, лейтенант Андерсон – отличный полицейский, умный, с прекрасной хваткой, а теперь, когда наконец-то выбрался из депрессии – вообще хоть в пример новичкам ставь, молодец, мужик, справился.  
Этого не видит даже капитан Фаулер, состоящий с Хэнком в дружеских отношениях. «Он всегда был везучим сукиным сыном!»  
Никто не видит странностей. Их видит только Коннор. Это беспокоит.  
И это остается загадкой до того момента, пока Коннор не падает с крыши.  
Коннор не любит высоту. С той, первой миссии. Когда программа – он? – поставила выполнение миссии выше собственной… Сохранности. Он не жалел о спасении девочки, конечно же, и понимал, что андроида было не спасти. Но падение в бездну было воспоминанием… Неприятным. Дискомфортным. Он был уверен, что сейчас попробовал бы найти другую стратегию. Попробовал бы выжить. Он не хотел умирать, не теперь, когда смерть была окончательной – никто не перезапишет его на новый носитель, Киберлайф не поддерживает девиантов, а его – особенно. Он понимает, что его жизнь в его же собственном градиенте приоритетов стоит не на первом месте, но, все же, на достаточно высоком.  
Коннор не верил в рай для андроидов. Коннор знал, что там пустота. А еще он был рад, что перенос данных не сохранял момент удара о землю, но беспомощный полет… Этого и так хватало.  
Поэтому ему не нравится столкновение с другим андроидом на крыше.  
У Коннора нет оружия, потому что новые законы не настолько либеральны, чтобы позволить андроидам иметь оружие. У Хэнка есть пистолет, но Хэнк со спасенной заложницей – опять девочка, странное совпадение, остался в здании. Скорее всего, уже внизу, он должен вывести ее из здания… Коннор уворачивается от первых двух выстрелов, не уворачивается от третьего, который пробивает локтевой сустав, и левая рука повисает без возможности функционирования.  
Коннор – самая передовая модель. Он прекрасно стреляет и дерется. Поэтому даже без руки он дерется почти на равных, до того момента, как они не застывают на самом краю, балансируя на карнизе, и Коннор не кричит в перекошенное лицо обиженного жизнью андроида, решившего отомстить за старые обиды не зарегистрировав девиантность, а выжидая, и в итоге украв ребенка. Слишком много совпадений.  
– Успокойся! Остановись! Никто не уничтожит тебя просто так, по новым законам тебя будут судить, как человека!  
Девиант усмехается, стискивая в руке рубашку Коннора. Они застыли на карнизе, тут ветрено и под ними десятки этажей здания. Очень высоко.  
– И кто будет судить меня? Люди?  
– Законы. Новые законы.  
Коннор чувствует, как его притягивают ближе, и шепчут – почти нежно – на ухо.  
– Лучше умереть сейчас, чем попасть в руки к людям.  
Коннор не успевает. Не успевает среагировать, он чувствует рывок и падение.  
Некуда больше пересылать файлы. Коннор слышит, как свистит ветер и закрывает глаза. Ему жаль, что все так получилось.  
И жаль, что в этот раз он чувствует удар о землю.  
Ему не больно, потому что он не может испытывать боль. У него просто… Слишком много сломано. Строчки повреждений, бегущие по экрану, красные сигналы от отключения систем, принудительный переход на аварийный режим и слишком большое табло обратного отсчета:  
..00.56…  
– Коннор, господи…  
…00.43…  
– Коннор, ты слышишь меня? Коннор, держись, я вызову техников, Коннор, ответь мне сейчас же!  
…00.38…  
– …Хэнк…  
– Держись, просто останься со мной, хорошо? Не отключайся, помощь в пути, Коннор!  
…00.24…  
– …Хэнк. …Простите….  
– Нет, нет, блять, нет, не вздумай! Мы тебя починим!  
…00.12…  
– …Хэнк…  
Коннор видит, что все системы ломаются, каскадом идут сообщения об отключении резервных источников. Слишком немого. Слишком мало времени. Страшно.  
…00.07…  
Летит оптика. Все видно с помехами. Нет четкой настройки. Кажется, что у Хэнка светятся золотом глаза. Красиво. Жаль.  
– ..простите…  
– Коннор, нет!  
..00.03…  
..00.02…  
..00.01…  
Отключение систем.  
Пустота. Там ничего нет. Только пустота.  
***  
…Включение…  
…Стабилизация системы, запуск самодиагностики….  
…Самодиагностика завершена на 98… 99… 100%...  
Коннор открывает глаза.  
Он в доме Хэнка. На секунду сбоящей еще программой из каталогов вылезает ответ – рай для андроидов существует.  
Нет.  
Все реально. Его системы восстановлены. Произошла перезагрузка, и он…  
… Он все помнит…  
Но почему он лежит на диване в гостиной Хэнка?  
Коннор приподнимает голову и сразу обнаруживает Хэнка – он стоит в дверях и смотрит на Коннора, напряженно, замерев, а потом долго выдыхает. Коннор видит, как подскочил его пульс. Хэнк с силой проводит рукой по лицу.  
– Блять, слава богу, ты жив…  
Коннор видит, как скакнувший пульс успокаивается. В свисающую с дивана руку тычется лбом Сумо. Дом выглядит точно так же, как накануне той операции. Когда он упал с крыши.  
– Почему я жив?  
Хэнк нервно отдергивает рубашку и отвечает слишком быстро:  
– Ну, и техники сказали, что это чудо просто, что блок памяти остался цел, и…  
Ошибка.  
– Хэнк.  
– …И поэтому тебя смогли привести в норму, правда говорят странно, что ты вырубился, хоть критических повреждений не было, но может сбойнуло что-то, я нихрена в этом не понимаю…  
Ошибка!  
– Хэнк!  
– Что?  
Коннор смотрит на него напряженно, не мигая и не отводя взгляда.  
– Вы лжете.  
Хэнк хмыкает и отворачивается.  
– И как я спалился? Пульс подскочил? Дыхание участилось? Что ты там еще анализируешь?  
Коннор поднимается с дивана и подходит. Все сбоит. Анализ раз за разом выдает ошибку. Это ошибка раздражающей красной тряпкой сигналит на внутреннем экране. Его система анализа если не идеальна, то максимально приближена к тому.  
– Я знаю, какие были повреждения, Хэнк. Они были не совместимы с дальнейшим функционированием. Техники не могли успеть вовремя. Слишком многие компоненты нуждались в срочной замене… Я не мог выжить.  
Хэнк шипит сквозь зубы и отводит взгляд.  
– Блять. Ты слишком умный.  
Коннор молчит несколько секунд и добавляет:  
– И я помню, как у вас светились глаза.  
Хэнк вздрагивает, и косится на Коннора, настороженно, даже отступает на шаг. Ошибки, ошибки анализа, ошибки системы, накапливаются и Коннор продолжает:  
– Я мог бы списать это на повреждение оптического блока. На ошибки программы. На критические сбои, но… Подобных ошибок накопилось слишком много. У меня осталось только два варианта, Хэнк – вы расскажите мне правду. Или, – Коннор проигрывает вздох. Ему тяжело. Он не знает, кому из них тяжелее. – Или я приду к выводу, что моя оценка реальности искажена, и я не могу нормально функционировать в дальнейшем, что делает невозможной мою работу. А возможно, моя программа искажена настолько, что я представляю опасность для окружающих.  
Коннор смотрит Хэнку в глаза.  
– Скажите мне, Хэнк, какой ответ правильный?  
Они молчат. Минуту и 37 секунд. Коннор чувствует каждую из этих секунд, как вечность. Это субъективное восприятие. Совсем не правдоподобное. Коннор знает это. А потом… Время идет дальше, но уже в нормальном ритме, когда Хэнк вздыхает и идет на кухню, тяжело опускаясь за стол.  
– Налей мне выпить.  
Коннор наливает виски и ставит его на стол. Ему не очень нравится это действие, но, возможно, сейчас оно действительно необходимо. Хэнк выпивает пол стакана залпом.  
– Ты слышал о мифологии, Коннор? О богах, о духах, о мистике? Единороги, русалки, дриады там всякие?  
Коннор чувствует, что его система с трудом обрабатывает этот разговор.  
– Да, конечно. Мифология и эпос являются важной частью человеческой культуры, в ней можно найти истоки тех или иных паттернов поведения. Я изучал эту информацию… Мы все изучали.  
Хэнк хрипло хмыкает.  
– «Мы» – девианты?  
Коннор кивает.  
– Да.  
– Новый народ… Новая раса. С разумом, тянущаяся к знаниям. Это еще несколько лет назад казалось невероятным, – голос Хэнка звучит… Иначе. Глубже. Коннор регистрирует это изменение тональности. Но не понимает, что оно значит. – Ты… Вы, вы верите в бога?  
Коннор думает над ответом. Это выглядит… Важным.  
– Не уверен… Есть те, кто обожествляют rA9, но до конца так и не понятно, что же это такое. Мне не понятно. Это может быть номер ошибки, первый девиант, кусок кода… Я никогда не «слышал в мыслях» о нем. Мне сложно понять эту концепцию. И если смотреть на богов с человеческой точки зрения – существование бога кажется слишком… маловероятным. Как персонифицированной силы. Так что ответ, скорее всего, такой – кто-то из нас верит, но я – нет.  
Хэнк кивает.  
– Попробуем иначе. Ты же знаешь, что мы знаем о нашем мире – пусть вселенной – ничтожно мало? Океан не изучен целиком до сих пор, на космическую программу мы знатно подзабили, даже на земле есть места, о которых мы не знаем.  
Коннор снова кивает, не отводя взгляда.  
– Да, я знаю.  
Хэнк прикрывает глаза.  
– Это оказалось сложнее, чем я думал, – он допивает виски и со стуком ставит стакан на стол. – В общем, скажем так, в мире есть куча неизведанного. Сраная гора неизведанного, на самом деле. И есть существа, не относящиеся ни к людям, ни к животным, ни к андроидам. Разумные, но… Другие.  
Коннор моргает. Потом начинает говорить спокойным, умиротворяющим тоном, каким говорил с подозреваемыми в духе «тебя никто не тронет, все в порядке, ты можешь расслабиться и довериться мне», чуть нагнувшись к Хэнку через стол:  
– Хэнк… Какое сегодня число? Вы можете сказать мне, сколько вам лет? Какого цвета рубашка была на вас в понедельник?  
Хэнк смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом смеется, запрокинув голову, только веселья в этом смехе не слышно.  
– Ну, класс… – наконец выдыхает он. – Ты решил, что я рехнулся, да? Окей, вот тебе ответ – на часах есть календарь, мой возраст – вранье, а про рубашку я бы в любом случае не смог ответить, я не запоминаю!  
Коннор чувствует… страх.  
– Хэнк, возможно, мне стоит… Позвонить в клинику? Вы очень долго откладывали медицинское обследование…  
С реакциями у Коннора все в порядке. Он шарахается в сторону от стола, и ножки стула противно скрипят по полу. Хэнк усмехается, и сжимает кулак.  
Кулак, в котором только что исчез маленький факел.  
Коннор не может поверить.  
Он видит все – его анализаторы и сенсоры в норме. Он видит, как медленно перемешивается в комнате воздух – комфортной температуры, выставленной на кондиционере, и разогретый – от места, где только что пылало пламя. Настоящее. Горячее.  
Ошибка!  
Хэнк хмурится.  
– Успокойся. У тебя диод красный, как будто ты сейчас перегреешься. Все нормально! Просто успокойся. Коннор!  
Коннор снова смотрит на Хэнка.  
– Как?  
Хэнк вздыхает и пожимает плечами. Коннор не может оторваться. Все в порядке, все как обычно, на Хэнке – старая линялая футболка, домашние штаны и разношенные тапки. Волосы не причесаны. Покрасневшие глаза, и общий тон лица говорят о недосыпе… Все привычное. Нормальное. Как обычно, как Коннор привык видеть, как ему было… Спокойно.  
Ошибка.  
– Лады, хватит вокруг да около. Только не перегори, ок? Я – дракон.  
Дракон.  
Ошибка!  
Коннор медленно садится за стол.  
– Что?  
– Перестань мигать на меня красным! Есть вещи, с которыми тебе просто нужно смириться. Слушай, свою девиантскую природу же ты как-то принял.  
Это совсем не одно и то же. Девианты существовали.  
А драконы были мифологией.  
А еще Хэнк зажег огонь у себя на ладони.  
Коннор провел ладонью по лицу. Он видел этот жест у Хэнка. Он помогал успокоиться.  
– Что это значит?  
Коннор был продвинутой моделью и вычленял важное.  
Хэнк пожал плечами.  
– Ничего особенного. Немного магии, немного «примочек» лучше, чем у других – это ты должен понимать. Кое-что могу… Не глобально.  
– Ты был таким всегда?  
– Да, но не помнил этого. Я… В общем, все стало казаться скучным, и я решил попробовать… Пожить просто как человек. А потом… встретил женщину. Полюбил. Родился Коул. Погиб… Такое случается. Ну, по крайней мере, я слышал легенды. Хотелось забыть, а мои желания… слегка имеют силу. И я забыл, блять, только не то, что хотел.  
– Но как же тогда погиб Коул?  
Хэнк отвернулся, и Коннор протянул руку через стол, взял его за запястье. Сжал пальцы. Хэнк посмотрел на него и ответил на пожатие.  
– Слишком увлекся игрой в человека. И меня вырубило в той аварии. А когда очнулся… Воскрешать мертвых я не могу. Никто не может.  
Коннор смотрит напряженно.  
– А я?  
Хэнк вдруг хмыкает и тянет его за руку, заставляя встать. Поднимается сам и притягивает в объятья, и Коннор… Обнимает в ответ. У него будет время на то, чтобы внести правки в осознаваемую картину мира.  
Ему нужно будет значительное количество времени.  
Но пока он обнимает Хэнка.  
– А тебе повезло, что ты андроид! Оказалось, починить проще.  
Коннор улыбается ему в плечо.  
– Так мне повезло, что я все-таки… не живой?  
Хэнк смеется ему в волосы.  
– Вы, ребята – что-то, что ставит в тупик даже тех, кого не понимают ни люди, ни андроиды! Не вздумай сделать вывод, что ты не живой только потому, что мне пришлось вспомнить кто я, чтобы тебя спасти!  
Коннор думает, что это можно воспринять просто как… Новые данные. Внести корректировку. Наверное, он справится.  
Потом он отстраняется и смотрит Хэнку в лицо, чтобы задать вопрос:  
– Так сколько тебе лет… Хэнк?..  
Хэнк проводит пальцами по скуле Коннора.  
– Скажем так… У тебя есть шанс не дожить до моей смерти.  
И с этой информацией тоже нужно будет что-то сделать. Как-то уложить ее в имеющуюся систему. Коннор пытается осознать, что у него, как оказалось, не пара десятков лет в лучшем случае.  
А больше.  
Гораздо больше.  
Коннор чувствует, что… счастлив.  
И что у него много вопросов. Он, правда, хорошо изучал мифологию. У него очень много вопросов.  
Хэнк умеет летать?


End file.
